The Light in my darkness
by Levy-Gajeel's-Bookworm
Summary: Levy decides to open up about her feelings for Gajeel months after the S-Class Contest. Jet and Droy leave Levy and create their own team. (sorry for all the Jet and Droy lovers out there, but their mean in my story, so if you don't like please do not read. Couplings: definite Gajeel and Levy and maybe some Gajeel-Levy-Lily later on, not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Fairytail and its characters do not belong to me they belong to Hiro Mashima. I wish I owned them though they are pretty cool. This is going to be a Gajeel and Levy Fanfiction Rating will probably be M. Thinking about adding Lily to the coupling because it sounds interesting, but I am not sure yet, please review :) **_

* * *

Levy stared out the window of her apartment silently. Her mind raced with thoughts of yesterday's events. She admitted to herself that she liked Gajeel, so she decided to tell Jet and Droy since they were like her brothers. She never would have expected the bruises that followed her words to them. Even now as one of her small hands lightly grazed her bruised cheek, she couldn't believe that they had really hit her and said such mean things to her. It made tears fill her brown eyes for the millionth time that morning. She slowly wiped them away and wondered when the rain would let up, it was about time she took a job and she knew that Gajeel would come with her.

When he saw them lay their hands on her he was the first one to come to her aid. He was her protector, but deep down she wondered if he still thought she was weak. Remembering the words he had exchanged with her during the S-Class Contest, she silently chided herself, he had told her he didn't think of her as weak. When she looked up to the window again the familiar patch of black hair was entering her door and she couldn't help the smile that graced her features. The first one to make it to her side was Lily, but Gajeel was not far behind. "Hey shorty, I got us a mission, but we gotta leave in the morning bright an early so I figured My cat and I could stay here," he said to her in a questioning manner. She smiled and nodded and he noticed the familiar red in her eyes and he scowled.

"What'd I tell ya about crying over those blubbering idiots, I-it don't look right on your pretty face, those red eyes," He muttered shyly and she was surprised at the light pink tint that colored his tan cheeks. She hugged him with a smile and then picked up Lily. Lily purred happily and rubbed his face against her uninjured cheek, being careful not to hurt her. "I promise not to cry anymore, but if I do I want you two to move in with me, there is plenty of room," She said eagerly. She tried to hide her eagerness, but she didn't want to be alone anymore and she knew if they stayed here she could talk to Lily about her feelings some more. He was very sweet and a great listener and she loved getting advice from him. He was like her big brother. "I agree, it would be nice and we could get to missions easier if we lived together," Lily replied politely understanding her reasoning and finding more to add to insure Gajeel agreed, but Gajeel was already very happy about the idea. He did well in hiding it though and only Lily noticed.

"Sure, Don't see why not," Gajeel said quietly. Levy smiled with delight and hugged them both eagerly. "Calm down girl, I guess we can bring our stuff after this mission, how much is rent," He inquired. "Ah its 80,000 Jewel a month, but if you help with groceries we don't have to split it," she said and he gave her an expression of outrage, but stayed silent. To her surprise it was Lily who spoke first. "Nonsense, we will pay our half and help with groceries, we our a team after all," He said matter of factly. She agreed and decided it was time to start dinner.


	2. Chapter 2: Levy's Terror

Story recap from last chapter:  
Gajeel and Lily agree to move in with Levy and are about to embark on a mystery mission together. Let's see where this chapter takes us, please enjoy and review! **Warning: Violence and Partial Rape will give warning before and after if you wish not to read it.**

* * *

Levy could barely sleep a wink that night as she thought of how much easier it would be now that Gajeel lived with her. She not only felt safe, but she also felt content now that she did not have to be alone. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not sense a presence at the door and jumped in fright when she felt something furry touch her shoulder. Then attempted to scream but a furry palm covered her mouth before she could. "Sorry Levy, I didn't mean to scare you," Lily said as he slowly removed his hand. "But Gajeel snores like a damn locomotive and I can't sleep, would you mind if I slept with you instead," he said and she giggled like a school girl before nodding.

She cuddled lily in her arms and drifted to sleep rather quickly, excited for the next day. It felt like she had just drifted to sleep when a calloused hand shook her awake somewhat roughly. "Come on Levy... Were going to miss the train if you don't get up," the voice said and I rubbed my blurry eyes and suddenly remembered I had invited the boys to live with me. "I'm up now sorry Gajeel, u-um if you could just go out and shut my door I'll get ready. Just one day right?" "Uh yeah I think so," Gajeel replied before following Lily out and shutting the door behind him, later he would realize that was his first mistake.

**Warning: Violence and Partial Rape ahead, if you do not wish to read scroll and there will be another warning signalling an end to the disturbing scene!**

As she pulled her dress over her head and hummed to herself, she didn't notice anything wrong. In her ignorant bliss she didn't notice to malicious men entering her room. By the time she discovered them it was too late. One covered her mouth while the other prepared a gag and placed it in her mouth, before she could make a sound. "If we can't have you... no one can," they said and her eyes filled with tears as she attempted to fight the bonds they had placed on her.  
She cried silently as they stripped her and laughed at her in a degrading fashion. They then began stroking themselves and randomly groping her roughly when they felt she had not been hurt enough. Then as Jet moved in and spread her legs forcefully she clenched her eyes shut praying for it to end, praying for a savior. She felt something touching her most intimate part and one last time she struggled desperately and managed to roughly bash her head into a nearby bookcase knocking many books over. Suddenly she felt immense pain as he thrust himself into her and she felt something inside her give and before she blacked out she saw a familiar face barge into her room, she saw his fury at what had been done to her, then finally everything went dark.

**Warning: Partial Rape scene is over feel free to continue reading now and thank you for dealing with this dark chapter I promise later on it will be worth it!**

Lily caught her limp body and shook with rage as he watched Gajeel beat the life out of both boys. Lily knew he could not stay, her health had to come first, so he wrapped a sheet around her gently and looked at Gajeel before heading out the door. "Don't kill them, they will be punished not only by our guild, but by the magic council as well," Lily said to him. "I smell blood cat and it ain't theirs so you better get her to the guild and send notice to the master immediately, they will not get away with this," Gajeel responded the fury in his voice evident and Lily rushed away knowing his friend would not be able to remain calm much longer.

The moment Lily entered the guild hall, which was almost empty, Everyone looked to him and rushed over. Mirajane lifted Levy from his arms and rushed with Lucy to the Nursing wing. Then the Master approached, " I demand to know what has happened to Levy." Lily looked at him regretfully, "it seems those boys couldn't take it... they...they," Lily tried to finish and angry tears filled his eyes as he choked on the words. "They raped her," Lily finally managed to say and as the master laid a hand on his shoulder, he could tell he was not blamed, even though he felt a mighty guilt. "They will be punished justly, this I swear," The master said and then he called Gildarts to his side, where he had previously been speaking to Mirajane about Levy's condition. "Yes Master," Gildarts responded. "Bring them to me before Gajeel kills them, Lily go with him and bring Gajeel to me, when she wakes she will need him," Both men nodded and headed out the door.

When Mirajane came down to him, to inform him of Levy's condition, he requested her to summon the Magic Counsel to explain the situation and discuss repercussions. He then entered his private chambers and spoke with the Counsel and it was soon decided that the two boys would be apprehended, their guild marks removed, and they were to serve a ten year prison sentence. Both parties ended the call and an hour later Ten counsel members arrived to pick up the two boys from the underground holding cells. The master refused to see or speak to them at all and did not stray from him quarters until Mirajane knocked to inform him, they were gone and that Levy had awakened.

Master was about to knock on the door when he heard Levy talking to who he presumed to be a Counsel member about the first Altercation with Jet and Droy. "Well, Ma'am I had just told them that I wished to confess my feelings to the guild member who saved me, then and today. When all of the sudden they just lost it," he could hear her begin to cry as she paused for a moment unable to continue, then returned to explaining the details. "I didn't know who they were anymore they slapped me so hard I fell and then began kicking me, that's when Gajeel and lily showed up. They fought off Jet and Droy and informed the master of the incident, I still have the bruises," the master heard a rustle of cloth and assumed she was allowing the Counselor to document her injuries.

Makarov knew that ease dropping was wrong, but found he couldn't help it, he needed to known what had been done to one of his dearest children. Soon though he had heard enough and he knocked loudly before entering the nursing wing. "Master Makarov, it is nice to see you again I wish it had been under better circumstances though, I have all I need for now thank you Miss Mcgarden, please heal quickly," with that said the girl who's name he did not know stood, packed her things, and left. My dear I must ask you, what you wish me to do, only a few guild members are aware of what happened, it is entirely up to you if you wish the rest of the guild to know or not," he said to her softly. "I would.. prefer not to, Master.. I... I need to get away for a while. I talked with Gajeel and we have made plans to go on a special trip to work on my strength and to give me a piece of mind. I would like your approval and for you to tell guild members you approved us for a century quest. I believe we should be back before then, but I must ask this of you," she said with tear filled eyes. Master Makarov could see the determination in her gaze through all the hurt and pain, so he agreed wholeheartedly.

The next day he gave the news of the quest and forged story to the guild and gave a weak smile to the few who had been present for the truth. He knew as he spoke that two of his children were out in the world all on their own, and though it brought him great sorrow, it also brought him great pride to know that they were bettering themselves and that they would return safely soon. Many members questioned the details, but the Master refused to budge on any of it. Mirajane helped as well and when the letters of progress came every few months, she hid them until she could bring them to him privately. After which the small group consisting of Lucy, Laxus, Gildarts, Erza, and Gray was informed of the progress privately.

**Chapter End**

* * *

What will happen next? What progress is being made? What is happening to the guilty party and how will things be dealt with when and if The group(Levy, Gajeel, Lily) returns? What forged story was given as to why Jet and Droy have been imprisoned? Stay Tuned I hope to answer all of these questions next Chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

She stalked a seemingly invisible enemy with speed and grace previously unimaginable and she smiled. In only six short months she had achieved more than she could have ever imagined possible. As she snuck up behind her target, she leapt onto him and made a soft twisting motion. "I win," she whispered into his ear with delight and he swung her around to his front and kissed her forehead softly before setting her on the ground. "Congratulations Levy, now comes your most challenging task. Do not fail, you must defeat me in hand to hand combat, no magic allowed," He said as he clasped a bracelet around her small wrist. "This will ensure no foul play on your part," he smiled. "I also am wearing one," he stated and lifted his left hand to reveal a larger bracelet.

"I'm ready," she replied taking a familiar fighting stance with her fists close to her body as she softly rocked from foot to foot. She was almost surprised when he made no move to charge at her, however she had thought of this and when she heard a rustle she turned, fists already moving in a flurry of punches, all hitting her target. Her last move was a flat palm chop to the jugular, causing her enemy to collapse to his knees and breathe heavily. She did not stop however and turned just in time to block a hit from her first challenger. This took her back for a moment to just weeks before in a similar situation.

"Let's begin Levy, I want you to start with blocking, but eventually I want you to try and land a hit on me. When you manage to do this we can be finished for the day," He said seriously. She nodded and managed to dodge the first few swings, but she got cocky and went in for a punch too soon and paid for it dearly. She took a hit to the face which was harder than intended because her trainer was sure she would block it. The intense blow knocked her back into another man's arms and swelled immediately. Her vision swam for a few minutes. "Levy, are you okay can you hear me," the man holding her said worriedly and another smaller voice asked if she was alright.

She managed a weak smile. "It… hurts, but I'm alright, did I at least hit you," she said and looked to see a small pink mark on the cat's cheek. "You did, congrats we are done for the day let's take care of you cheek." They had walked back to camp silently and she remembered the pride she felt and how it over powered the pain. She quickly returned to the present just in time to dodge a potentially fatal blow from the same man as in her memory. She needed to end this quickly or else she would lose. She desperately searched for an opening while dodging blows.

"_There,"_ she thought as he swung too far and took a second too long to recover. She took the chance and leapt forward landing a solid kick into his chest, not enough to finish him, but enough to knock him down. Once he fell they grappled a few moments until she managed to restrain him after taking a blow to the chest and dealing a serious blow to his face. He raised his only free hand in surrender. She had done it finally, she had won. She let herself fall back onto the ground with a small smile of satisfaction.

That night as they gathered around the campfire, Levy finally did what she hadn't dared think about doing until now. She grabbed Gajeel's face while he was distracted and she kissed him. It was not a long and romantic kiss, it was quick and awkward and afterward she disappeared into her private tent. Lily chuckled silently while watching Gajeel, still frozen reaching a hand to softly touch his lips and he slowly turned slightly pink. Lily looked away to give his friend time to get his emotions under control and headed for Levy's tent. He knocked softly and fought back a smile when he heard the meek reply of hello, who is it. He came into the tent and saw her red faced and almost in tears. "Oh lily I knew he could never like me, how could I be so stupid," she said sadly. Lily just patted her back and left the tent after seeing a shadow outside the tent. He softly nodded his head to Gajeel and disappeared into his own tent.

Gajeel took her in his arms slowly, so as not to scare her. When she finally looked up he kissed her softly and looked into her eyes. "Levy… will you be with me, I want you to know things with me would be permanent, there will never be anyone else if you say yes. I will be very protective of you and will not share you with other males. Much like a dragon would dragon slayers build a mating bond with whoever they choose to be with, which is why we do not date generally. I understand this is a lot to take in, so I want you to think about it before you choose. No pressure," he said as he gently caressed her cheek.

She could tell he meant every word he said and it touched her so deeply, she could not help the urge to kiss him. She kissed him until the seriousness left his face and he gave himself up to her and to the feelings between them. When they finally separated she was out of breathe and she said, "Gajeel I don't need to think about it… your all I have ever wanted, but I thought you would never see me as anything more than a burden. I kept silent all these months because I was afraid of rejection, but I'm not anymore. I want to be with you forever." They hugged tightly then and when the separated they had a silent agreement to be together.

"Gajeel, I think I'm ready," she said softly and he tensed immediately. He knew this would be coming soon, but he wasn't ready to share her again and to deal with everyone else. He realized they had to go back, but he was selfish. He lowered his head to whisper in her ear and her face turned scarlet quickly. "Only if you want to," he said as he pulled away to look into her eyes and she nodded. "Yes Gajeel, I trust you, make me not afraid… make love to me," she replied and he saw the truth in her eyes. So he lowered his face and kissed her again deeper this time.


End file.
